


Abraca-fuck me

by mrsrainey



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hair Pulling, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, dungeons and dragons porn, taako tops because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsrainey/pseuds/mrsrainey
Summary: I couldn't decide who should top in this fic so I rolled a d2 for dominance (AKA flipped a coin). I'd like to apologise to my friends, family and to Justin and Griffin for writing Dungeons and Dragons gay wizard elf skeleton porn.





	

As the eternal night continued at the BoB's moon base, everyone slept apart from two isolated silhouettes, who walked side by side in the darkness.

Taako was dressed in a loose white tunic tucked into a knee-length skirt, his high ponytail bouncing behind him as he walked and his umbra staff swinging casually in his hand. His companion, Death, was in his (much more handsome) human form and wearing a shirt and suit jacket, the top button of his shirt undone and a little chest hair poking out. Taako thought he looked drop-dead gorgeous, pardon the pun.

“Not too bad for a second date, huh?” Taako mused. “Although I think the Bureau of Balance talent show could have used a little more pzazz, y'know? Maybe next time.”

“I thought it was quite, uh... pzazzy when you interrupted Angus' flute performance with Evard's black tentacles blocking the end of his flute. Although did you really have to snatch it off him?” Kravitz asked.

“I can't control what the tentacles do, my man. They've got a mind of their own. Just be glad that's all they did.”

“W... ok, I won't ask.”

“Sure.”

Awkward silence for a few seconds.

“I kinda...” Kravitz faltered. “I guess I already know sorta what Evard's black tentacles are capable of, since you did tentacle my dick and all. Not literally but still. Remember that?”

“Hah! Yeah, crazy times. Listen, sorry about all that.”

“No worries, it's fine, it was interesting anyway. I just wish we'd become closer sooner.”

“Oh yeah?” Taako asked, “how come?”

“Because I probably would have kissed you by now.” he said frankly.

Taako gulped.

“Uh... yeah! I mean, I'm sure there's an alternate universe version of us somewhere that's uh... maybe done stuff.” Eloquent as always. “Can we change the topic?”

“Oh, okay. So what did you think of Magnus' speed-carving performance?”

Taako hated Kravitz for being so chill about this while he was there with a lump in his throat. He hadn't had much time to fantasize, what with being so busy, but now that he was thinking about it he wanted to do more than kiss Kravitz. He pushed the thought to one side.

The couple continued towards the domed section of the Bureau where Taako's living quarters were, chatting idly the whole way. Taako had to admit, despite his deepening trust issues he was kinda falling for Kravitz. Of course. Because Taako's love life wasn't complicated enough without dating literal Death.

They reached Taako's building and he swiped the key card to open the secure sliding door. “Hey...” he began tentatively, “wanna come up for a nightcap?”

Kravitz smirked a little. “If that's alright with you, then sure. I'd love to.”

Taako shot him a cautious smile and led Kravitz to his apartment and into living room. He couldn't get this burning feeling out of his chest, the fine hairs on his arms standing up, this weird anticipation. His muscles were tense, like he was ready to pounce.

As soon as the front door was closed, Taako instinctively pinned Kravitz to it by his shoulders. When in doubt, attack. That's all Taako had come to know.

Kravitz's eyes almost burned as he stared down at Taako. “Taako... I want you so fucking bad.”

“I want to be fucking you so bad.” Taako replied smoothly. He closed the gap and kissed Kravitz, who practically melted. His lips were cold, but that didn't bother Taako in the slightest. In fact, he barely noticed it. He continued to kiss Kravitz hard and grasped his shirt, pulling it open and popping off the buttons carelessly. He pushed the shirt and jacket off, exposing Kravtiz's dark bare chest with black curly chest hair at the top. They didn't break the kiss for a second as Kravitz returned the favour and practically tore Taako's thin tunic off. His hands ran up Taako's back, making him shiver, before sliding up Taako's skirt and grasping his ass firmly.

Taako broke the kiss for air and let out a low moan. “Fuck, Krav... you're killing me. Not literally, yet. Just... fuck.” He stooped a little to kiss Kravitz's neck and in one smooth motion, he hiked Kravitz's leg up over his hip and started grinding softly into him against the door. Kravitz let out a low hum which Taako could feel vibrating in his neck as he left sloppy kisses on it. He could feel that they were both getting hard. There really is no way back now, Taako thought to himself. Good.

As their cocks rubbed together through clothing, both moaned breathlessly. “T-Taako... bed...”

Taako paused his motions, still breathing heavily. “Yeah... bed...” He grabbed Kravitz firmly by the wrist and almost ran to the bedroom. Once through the door, Taako swung Kravitz around and pushed him onto the bed roughly (Kravitz was failing every dexterity saving throw). “You're mine tonight, mmkay babe?”

Kravitz bit his lip. “Yes... I-I am." He lay on his back, propped up by his elbows as Taako got onto the bed and started to crawl up his body. He was kissing the top of Kravitz's groin now just above his belt buckle and MAN did it make a sexy sight, and Taako knew it. He jut out his ass and made a show of rubbing his hard cock through his skirt with one hand while the other was deftly undoing Kravitz's belt and pants. Once Kravitz was naked, Taako looked up at Kravitz.

“Damn babe, you're sexy as hell. Like genuinely fucking gorgeous, you know that?” Taako meant every word – he'd never laid hands on someone so... perfectly carved. He was like a marble statue, cold and muscular.

“I could say the same about you. You look so good down there, sticking out your ass as if you don't know how hot you are. Like, come on. How am I supposed to- ah! ...Keep my composure?” Kravitz stuttered, as Taako licked a slow line up the base of Kravitz's cock.

“The whole point of this is that you won't have any composure to speak of when I'm through with you, duh.” Taako grinned and licked around the tip of Kravitz's cock, who threw his head back and sank into the bed with a soft groan. A hand found its way to the back of Taako's head and encouraged him down onto Kravitz's dick and Taako was all too happy to oblige, taking him into his mouth right down to the base. This is what Taako knew how to do, this is where he was comfortable – in control.

He continued to suck Krav's cock as he clumsily pulled off his own blue satin panties, kicking them onto the floor. He stroked his cock under his skirt and picked up the pace, looking up at Kravitz as he did. Kravitz was covering his face with his hand but Taako could tell from his moans that he was enjoying this, and fuck did Kravitz's moans do it for him. He loved seeing this powerful, beautiful man quivering underneath him. The more Taako thought about it, the less patient he became.

He pulled away from Kravitz's dick, connected by a trail of saliva from his lips. Kravitz exhaled deeply. “Fucking hell, Taako... I've imagined this so many times but not once did I picture it being this... good.”

“Krav, baby, I know what I'm doing. Lie back and watch the Taako Show. Heh, maybe this is what I should have done for the talent show.”

Kravitz looked like he was about to retort when Taako shoved Kravitz's legs up so his knees were against his chest and quickly flicked his tongue over Kravitz's entrance, so whatever comeback he was about to give caught in his throat. Taako ran his tongue around in circles and gradually pressed it a little into Kravitz, testing him.

“Ah, Taako... hurry up and fuck me!”

“Impatient, aren't we? Chill your bones, babe. We'll get there.” Taako lubed his slender finger and slid it into Kravitz. “Besides, you didn't say the magic word. And no, it's not abraca-fuck you, although that is what I'm going to do.”

Kravitz groaned. “I- I don't know what that means, but whatever.” Taako slid his finger out and looked up at Kravitz mischievously. “Alright, please! Please Taako, I need you to fuck me!” Kravitz was covering his face with his hand again and Taako thought it was adorable. He moved up to kiss him softly as he lubed up his own straining erection. He took a second to pull his skirt off, since he didn't want it ruining the sight.

“That's better.” He pressed his cock up against Kravitz's hole, positioned himself comfortably above him, and pushed all the way into him. Kravitz bit his lip and threw his arms around Taako. Who would have guessed that the Grim Reaper was such a needy sub?

“Good boy... now, you ok Krav? Ready?”

“I've been ready since we met, now for gods' sake, please fuck me!” The combination of sass and neediness was too cute and Taako couldn't tease any longer. He started moving, quickly building up a fast pace until he was slamming into Kravitz. He felt Kravitz grab his ponytail and pull, yanking Taako's head back, and fuck was that sexy.

“F-Fucking hell Krav, you're lucky I'm into that or I'd slap you so hard right now...” he mumbled into the crook of Kravitz's neck as he ploughed him.

“I don't think I'd m-mind that...” Kravitz spluttered out through his panting moans. Taako's breath hitched.

“Maybe next time, sweetcheeks.” Taako cringed to himself at that stupid nickname he just came out with but was distracted by another tug of his hair. “Fuck dude! Why is that s... so good??” The bed was rocking from the pace Taako was fucking him at, creaking loudly, the headboard banging against the wall. Taako was going to have a fun time explaining this to the neighbours tomorrow. He'd probably have to make a pretty fucking good bluff roll to get away with it.

Kravitz reached down and started pumping himself. He let his loud high-pitched moans out, which echoed across the room.

“Y-yeah babe, keep moaning like a little bitch... don't keep it in, I wanna hear it...” Taako said breathlessly. He was so close now, but he wanted Kravitz to come first, just as a matter of principle. Luckily for Taako that didn't seem too difficult.

“Ahh, Taako! Yes! F-Fuck, I'm... ah!” Kravitz clenched his eyes shut and Taako fucked him through his orgasm as he came all over his chest. Taako wasn't far behind, burying his face into Kravitz's collarbone as he came deep inside him.

He stayed inside Kravitz for a little bit while they caught their breath, then pulled out gently and flopped down next to Kravitz, who was covering his face again. Taako reached up and moved Kravitz's hand away to make eye contact, both exhausted.

“Pretty good second date, no? I still think that would win the talent contest, getting Actual Death to beg me and scream my name.” He chuckled.

“Heh, I'm not really into the whole voyeurism thing. I would like to grab your hair again though, maybe next time while I'm fucking you from behind. That'd be pretty neat.”

Taako let out a low whistle. “As long as you can promise me a next time, that's enough.”


End file.
